


Quite the Tease

by shockandlock



Series: From the Hopeless Romantics [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Content, unrealistic sexual stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Ace and Marco are sharing a bed again. Nothing could go wrong when some teasing occurs... right?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: From the Hopeless Romantics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Quite the Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so this happened lmao.. This is a drabble that takes place after "To My Dear Fire", but it's not required to read that first. I recommend doing so though! 
> 
> Haha can this count as a late bday thing for Ace? I think getting dicked down is a valid bday gift.
> 
> This is pretty much just shameless smut, but enjoy!

“What are you doing in here?” Marco asked, leaning against the door-frame to his guest bedroom.

Ace, who had already climbed into the bed, stared back at him. “Er… going to sleep?” Marco had agreed to let him stay over tonight, so why was he asking something like that?

For a second, he thought he was hallucinating when he saw a light dusting of pink on Marco’s cheeks. “I thought we would sleep together.”

This time, it was Ace’s turn to blush. 

“Wait!” Marco yelped, realizing what his words sounded like. “I didn’t mean it like that! I meant–“

He was cut off when Ace burst out into laughter, words dying off into a mere sputter. Ace hopped off the bed with ease and walked over to Marco, pulling him down to his level. “I know what you meant, my Phoenix.” With that, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, relishing in the way Marco hummed against him. 

When they pulled away, Ace still smirked at him. “Though I wouldn’t mind either option.”

He was glad that he was already dressed for bed– which was to say only in his boxers– since it made his blatant seduction much easier. 

People liked to assume that Marco was the more assertive one when it came to things like this (just because he was more experienced with that sort of thing), but who said that Ace couldn’t have his own fun?

Marco’s eyes were definitely glued to his ass as Ace made his way to Marco’s bedroom.

* * *

Ace had always heard people say that making out was for “horny teenagers”, but he had missed that boat in his own teen years. He hardly thought about that stuff when kissing Marco though.

“The first night you sleep over in my bed and you try to seduce me?” 

Ace thought about responding, but was left breathless when Marco started to kiss his neck.

“You’re quite the tease,” Marco whispered hotly against his skin.

“Doesn’t that make things more exciting?” Ace asked, living up to Marco’s expectations.

Marco slapped his still-clothed ass and Ace failed to hold in a shaky breath. He wouldn’t admit it, but he wished that his boxers had already been off for that. “Should we continue with the teasing then?” Marco continued. 

Before Ace could ask Marco what he meant, Marco rolled off of him, settling into his spot on the right side of the bed. “Wait. What are you doing?”

“We’re dragging things out since you like teasing so much.” Despite Ace’s whine of protest, Marco made no move to return to their previous position. “If you’re good, then I’ll reward you in the morning.”

“What?!”

“Good night, my fire.”

Ace was left speechless once again.

* * *

Ace felt like he barely got any sleep, but at least he was somehow awake before Marco (which was an extremely rare occurrence). Maybe it was his anticipation for what Marco had in store, but now that he was awake first…

Ace grinned to himself then sat up. Well if they were going to have a war of teasing, then why not make the next move?

Of course, this meant that (as he positioned himself between Marco’s legs) he found himself wondering if anyone had given a blowjob out of spite before.

And despite said spite, he found himself rather absorbed in his activity. He wouldn’t admit it to Marco directly, but he did rather enjoy sucking him off. It felt good to bring such pleasure to his partner (and it helped that Marco praised his talent for it). 

Ace always started off gentle with him: feather light touches and kisses as he teased Marco’s sensitive tip. Maybe if he was feeling a bit bolder, he might move his attention to his sack just to hear the way Marco moaned for him. To tie it all off, a dose of eye contact during this drove them both wild, and though Marco was asleep now, Ace found his gaze wandering up on instinct.

He almost choked when he saw that a very awake Marco was staring back at him.

“Wha-?” Ace pulled away and sat up. 

“Oh no. Don’t stop on my account,” Marco said, but he couldn’t hide the way that he grinned. 

Ace pouted. “You could have said you were awake.”

“You’re very cute like that. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Don’t call it cute,” he muttered, cheeks red. 

“I still think it is,” Marco insisted despite Ace’s protest. He pulled Ace closer to him so that he was on his lap. Ace’s cheeks got redder when he felt Marco’s still hard length underneath him. “Would you let me make you look even prettier?” By now, Marco’s words dropped into the sensual whisper that Ace could not resist. “Let me cover your face in my cum before I make love to you until you pass out?”

Marco’s words made Ace’s entire body shudder, but he tried to play off his excitement with a scoff. “Until I pass out? Sure. I’d like to see you try.”

He probably should have known better than to challenge Marco, especially when they had a day off all to themselves in Marco’s spacious apartment. Marco’s stamina still astounded him, but he couldn’t exactly complain when Marco always hit the right spots deep inside of him.

To an outsider, Marco may have seemed like a rough lover, but to Ace, he was a perfect gentleman. Even though, yes, Marco left him covered like he promised, he still made sure that Ace was alright with it first. Of course he was okay with it. He didn’t even need to tell Marco how hot it was when Marco pushed him onto his knees and pulled his hair so that Ace could finish sucking him off.

Marco made love to him on the bed before that happened. That’s where they always started. It was easy on both of them, yet intense emotionally. Neither of them could stop their whispers of “I love you.”

After a short break (aka a hearty breakfast), Ace rode Marco on the couch, slow and lazy. He swore that Marco’s grip left permanent marks on his hips.

Marco regained control when they finished that, and Ace found his face pressed against the coffee table as Marco pounded him from behind. He was so glad that he didn’t have to worry about holding in screams here. 

They finally ended up taking a real break, knees aching from kneeling against the floor. That didn’t stop Marco from playing with Ace’s nipples, making him squirm when he touched the sensitive nubs. 

They stood up during their next few romps: the first of which found Ace pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around Marco’s waist as he clung to him for dear life. He thought he would get a bit of a break when Marco let him brace against the dining room table, but he found it impossible to focus on anything when Marco hiked one of his legs up. Balancing on one leg like that was hard and he had almost no leverage to thrust back against Marco’s cock.

It was then when he felt a sharp sting on his ass and he let out an embarrassingly loud cry (Marco would call it a squeal, if you asked him). “You love challenging me like this. Don’t you?” 

Ace nodded, but apparently, that wasn’t good enough for Marco. He spanked Ace again. “I can’t hear you, my fire!”

“Yes! I love this! I love you, my phoenix!” Ace sobbed out, trying to buck back against Marco. “Your cock is so good! I– ah!” Right at that moment, Marco stilled against his prostate. He leaned into a kiss with Ace as he gently grinded into him. Ace moaned against his lips when Marco used his free hand to pump Ace’s leaking erection until he came with another shout. 

Ace swore his mind melted after that. When next he woke, he was back in bed, bathed clean and wrapped in blankets.

Marco grinned down at him. “Told you I could do it, yoi.”

“Shuddap.”


End file.
